


One Night

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comic-Con, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	One Night

You’re here. The hall echoes with familiar greetings, the cheers of fans, and the constant snapping of cameras. The line has been inching forward so slowly you’re about ready to burst with excitement. You can see him - holy shit, he’s  _right there_ , oh my God, oh my God - and he’s flashing one of those brilliant smiles at the lucky fan who’s standing there gushing over him as he hands her back her Loki poster.

You don’t know where the next fifteen minutes go because suddenly you’re there, standing in front of him, and he’s looking at you expectantly, his smile a bit mischievous.

“Well, aren’t you something?” he says. His eyes travel down your form before flicking back up to meet your own. “You really nailed it.”

You blush as you shrug. “Wanted to do something a little different.”

“But where’s your Adam, my dear Eve?”

You twist your fingers together, the white leather squeaking slightly, before answering. “Couldn’t find one that compared with the original.”

He runs his tongue over his teeth as he openly admires you. The staff in charge of moving the line along is looking impatient, but none of them dare open their mouths. “Well, then, darling, what’s your name and what would you like me to sign?”

You tell him as you hand him your  _Only Lovers Left Alive_  poster and he smiles. He leisurely writes out a message  that you can’t quite read and then signs his name with a flourish. Your heart is beating so hard you’re worried it might jump straight out of your chest. “Are you from around here?”

“Actually, I - ”

“Mr. Hiddleston, we need to keep the line moving - ” a harried staff member mutters. Tom turns to him, eyebrow raised.

“I’m well aware of that,” he replies calmly before turning back to you. “You were saying?”

You swallow hard. What were you saying? Oh. Right. “No, I… I flew in yesterday. I’m staying here for the weekend.”

He smiles. “At this hotel?”

“Yes.”

He lifts up a corner of the poster and scribbles something you can’t see before handing it back to you. “In that case… I hope you enjoy your stay. Thanks for coming.”

Then, he licks his lips and winks. Your jaw drops ever so slightly before you’re ushered along to let the next person through.

_Did Tom Hiddleston just flirt with me?_

You glance down at the poster and examine the note above his signature.  _Best wishes to my lovely Eve._

You smile to yourself and begin to walk away, but then remember he wrote something on the back, too. You flip the poster over curiously and find the note scrawled in the corner.  _Room 392. 8pm. Join me for a drink?_

Your knees almost buckle before you wheel around. He’s talking to another fan, but as he goes to sign her poster his gaze meets yours and - again - he winks, only time it’s accompanied by a thorough eyefucking.

You expel a shuddering breath as color drains from your face.

_Oh. My. God._

**************************

Your stomach is doing backflips as you pace back and forth in your hotel room. Your eyes keep flicking back to the poster, the bold black of his hastily scribbled note seared into your brain. It’s really not like you to do something like this. You’re not even sure why you’re considering it.

Okay, well, that’s not exactly true – you know _exactly_  why you’re considering it. It’s Tom fucking Hiddleston, that’s why. The man’s had more involvement in your sexual fantasies than… well, anyone. But you’re not stupid. You know exactly what this is. This is a bold invitation to a no-strings-attached one-night stand with your idol.

You give your head a small shake as you stare at your reflection in the mirror. The white leather jacket hits just below your waist, and the white jeans cling to your body. You meet your own gaze and smirk.

_Yeah… this is happening._

You decide to leave the outfit on except for the wig; you want him to see your natural hair. You pull out the pins and give your head a good shake to loose your tresses. Then, you make one more concession to your fantasies – you dig into your purse and pull out your favorite red lipstick. Your eyes flicker to the clock on the bedside table.

It’s almost time.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes for a minute. No going back now. Your clit is already aching and swelling as you think of all the possibilities the night holds.

You slip your room key and cell phone into your pocket and stride out the door.

**************************

Room 392 is in a remote corner of the hotel, and it takes you awhile to find it. It’s five minutes after eight when you knock.

There’s a pause and then you hear that voice – “ _Coming!_ ” You suddenly realize you’ve been holding your breath, and you take a gulp of air right before the door swings open. He exhales as he sees you.

“Hello darling, I’m so glad you decided to come… for a moment there I was thinking I’d been too bold entirely and you’d find me unforgivably rude…” He flashes you a brilliant smile. “Come in.”

You obey, walking in slowly, admiring the size of the room. He walks over to the minibar and glances at you.

“Would you like a drink?”

You nod, mutely. He pours out drinks for the two of you and hands you the glass. Before you have time to second-guess yourself, you down the entire thing in two long gulps.

His eyes widen and he laughs. Then, he does the same thing, draining his drink quickly and licking his lips.

“Maybe we should sit and chat for a minute,” he murmurs. “Just, you know… talk about… this.” He motions to an armchair next to the bed and you take a seat. He sits at the edge of the mattress and looks at you, those penetrating blue eyes making your heart – and parts south – flutter with anticipation. “So, I… that is to say… I’m not really looking for…”

“You’re not really looking for a relationship,” you finish.

He shrugs, looking at the floor, and then nods. “Right.”

“This would be a one-night-only thing,” you say.

He narrows his eyes, his brow knitting thoughtfully. “Not necessarily. I don’t want to… close any doors. But I don’t know you and you don’t know me, and the last thing I want is for you to feel… er… pressured or duped or anything like that. I want to be upfront with you.”

You smile. “I appreciate that.”

“I mean, I want to have sex with you.”

You have to swallow to stop your mouth from watering. “That’s… yeah. I’d like that too.”

He gives you a lopsided grin. “I must sound like a cad.”

You bite your lip to keep from laughing. “A little. But that’s okay.”

“So you’re all right with this?”

“Tom,” you mutter, leaning in. “I’m not stupid and I’m not naïve. I came here because I wanted to sleep with you. I want to see you…” Your eyes meander down his chest to his hips, settling on the bulge between his legs for a moment before continuing down his thighs. You give a brief, appreciative groan. “… I want to feel you inside me… I want you to fuck me any way you want, for as long as you want.”

His face is flushed and his eyes glassy as he drinks up your every word.

“I’ve touched myself thinking of you so often that I think you’re responsible for at least 70% of the orgasms I’ve had in the last three years,” you finish.

His jaw clenches slightly. He leans forward, clasps your hand, and pulls you onto the bed with him. He rolls on top of you and you can feel his stubble brushing against your chin and cheek as he kisses you, and oh  _God_ , the man can kiss, the camera didn’t lie about that, his thin lips are pressed to yours and his hot, wet tongue is gently but insistently probing into your mouth. You open wider to give him access as your hands reach up to push his jacket off his shoulders. You pause to tear off your gloves; you want to feel him, his warm, heaving chest and his sculpted back and shoulders…

He shrugs his jacket the rest of the way off before pushing at yours; he’s sucking your lower lip and you moan softly as he grinds into your thigh. You sit up slightly to remove the jacket and he pulls back for a moment.

“I want to see you,” he rasps. “Please…”

You pull your shirt off and unclasp your bra, allowing your breasts to swing free, and he’s leaning over to take one stiff nipple into his mouth when you stop him. “Wait… I want to see you, too.”

He yanks his t-shirt off and you can’t stop the gasp that escapes your lips. His leanness disguises his muscles, and you begin to trace the outlines of his pecs with a fingernail. He shudders with pleasure and leans over to catch a hardened peak into his mouth, suckling and humming into your skin as your fingers explore his flesh. He’s still grinding his hips forward and you can feel his erection swelling through the stiff fabric of his jeans, and you reach down and undo the top button of his fly.

He gives a growl of approval and moves to your other breast, nipping and sucking hungrily as you work at his zipper. You slip your hand inside and are pleased to find that the rumors are true – he’s sans any kind of underwear, his hot, velvety cock immediately slipping into your hand, and he moans into your breast as you stroke him. He trails his own hand down your torso and unzips your jeans, and he gives an appreciative chuckle as he finds your own nakedness beneath the denim.

“A woman after my own heart,” he murmurs, palming your sex and then dipping one long finger just inside your folds. You buck your hips as you stroke him harder – that’s another rumor confirmed; he’s  _huge –_ and he grunts as he trails kisses up to your neck. You’re pushing at the waistband of his jeans now, eager to get him naked, and he finally pulls away for a moment to divest himself of his pants and socks. You kick off your heels and start to push your own pants down, but he grasps your hands. “Allow me…”

He begins to pull your jeans off, his pace agonizingly slow, and he plants kisses on your belly and hips as you’re fully revealed to him. He finally removes them completely and throws them off the bed. You’re hypnotized by the way he moves, and you press your legs together as you catch a glimpse of his firm ass. He turns back to you and grins.

“Oh no, dear… I’m going to need you to…” He gently pries your knees apart. “… spread yourself for me so I can see  _all_  of you…”

You can feel your cheeks burn; the lights are still on and you’ve never been this exposed to anyone before, and you avert your gaze to the wall.

“Please look at me,” he whispers. You obey, hesitantly, and he smiles gently. He’s lying on his belly now, his face only inches from your cunt. He licks his lips. “May I… ?”

You barely have a chance to nod your consent before his mouth is on you and you’re gasping and writhing beneath him.  _Jesus Christ, this man knows how to use his tongue_. He reaches up and locks your hips in place with a strong forearm as he drinks up your juices, his tongue sliding up your entrance before circling your clit. His fingers spread you wide and he hums into your skin; your back arches as you moan wantonly and he keeps repeating the motion, driving you to near madness. Each time his tongue dips just a little further inside of you before licking up to your swollen nub; he draws it between his lips now, sucking gently, before returning to your slit.

“Oh God… oh  _God… please…_ Tom…”

He chuckles and your body burns with lust as the sound vibrates through your skin, but he doesn’t stop – he just keeps going, his pace increasing ever so slightly, and your whole body is shaking. Then he pushes two long fingers inside you and sucks greedily on your clit and you’re falling, falling into oblivion, your body quaking uncontrollably as your orgasm overtakes you. He laps gently at you as you come back to earth; once you’ve caught your breath, you feel him peppering kisses up past your mound onto your belly, all the way up until he reaches your lips again. You fist your fingers in his hair as you devour his kisses, tasting the muskiness of your arousal on his tongue, and you reach down to guide his rock-hard erection between your legs.

“What about… a… condom,” he gasps as you trace his weeping head up and down your slit.

“No, I want to feel you,” you reply. “Pull out and come on me.”

He groans with satisfaction as he begins to slide forward, and you’re breathless at the size of him, at the way his cock is stretching you out and filling you up. He pulls your leg up and hooks his arm under your knee, and your eyes slam shut as he seats himself inside you to the hilt. There’s a twinge as he nudges your cervix and you grit your teeth.

“Sorry darling…” he murmurs, his voice strangled. “Oh dear God, you’re so… fucking…  _tight_.” He expels a shuddering breath as his sweat-dampened brow drops to your breast. He’s trying to catch his breath as he remains in place, as deep within you as he could possibly go, and you gently scrape your nails down the back of his neck and shoulders, willing him to move.

He pulls back and starts to rotate his hips against you, and you can feel his pubic bone pressing into your sensitized clit with each movement. You pull him close and kiss him fervently, and your sweat mingles with his as you cling together. He’s thrusting harder now and you can already feel another orgasm forming deep within your core, your pleasure building as he grunts and groans and curses in that delicious voice. He’s fucking you now with everything he has, his body strung tight as a bow as he slams into you, his face flushed, his damp hair clinging to his forehead. You reach down and dig your nails into his ass and he releases a primal cry as he picks up his pace.

“I’m… oh  _fuck,_ I’m so close…”

“Don’t stop, Tom,” you whisper. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck me, fuck me  _hard…_  give it to me, let me see you come all over me… oh  _fuck_ …”

“Oh  _Jesus_ , oh fuck, oh fuck,  _oh fuck oh fuck I’m going to come I’m going to come I’m going – to – “_ The sound he makes is almost inhuman as he pulls out and ropes of his come spatter across your belly. The sight of his huge cock spilling all over you is enough to push you over the edge, and you see stars as your body seizes, your climax slamming into you like a freight train.

He collapses on top of you, the evidence of your exertions seeping between your bodies as you come down from your high.

“Fuck,” he mutters. “That… that was… oh Christ. Please tell me that was as good for you as it was for me.”

You chuckle, your voice gravelly with exhaustion. “Might even have been better.”

“Will you spend the night with me?” he asks softly. “I just… I don’t want you to leave yet.”

You kiss his forehead and gently run your hands up and down his back. “I’ll stay as long as you want me, Tom.”


End file.
